God
God, known to Sam and Dean Winchester as Chuck Shurley, is a supremely powerful and ancient primordial being who created the entire universe, and nearly everything it contains. Canon History Early History Before even God, there was only darkness within existence. At some point in time, God, Death, and possibly other deities came into existence. After His unknown creation, God created the first beasts, the Leviathans. He then created celestial beings of light called archangels, which helped Him fight back the Darkness, and seal it away, using the Mark of Cain as its key and lock. He gave the Mark to his most trusted Lieutenant, Lucifer to guard. God then saw that the Leviathans resembled the Darkness and were a threat to his other creations, so he locked them away in a rearmed known as Purgatory. Then he created Heaven, where he and his archangels resided. He then created seraphim, angels,rit zien, cherubim and possibly reapers. The angels and archangels called God their father, and existed only to glorify Him. He then selected Metatron to take down His word in various tablets (it is unknown if He locked away the Leviathans or selected Metatron first, only that He locked them away upon discovering they could kill angels, which means it could have been anytime up to the creation of the first angel). Soon after, God created the Earth and humans. According to Metatron God personally assigned Gadreel to protect his cherished creations in the "garden". He then asked all the angels to bow down to humans as His greatest creations and present more compassion towards them than to Him. Lucifer became envious, as he was the favorite son of Heaven, and being full of pride he saw that humans were broken, flawed and murderous beings (both Death and Gabriel described this as essentially a "great big temper tantrum" as humanity had replaced Lucifer in the foremost of God's affections). Faced with this situation, he became increasingly more prideful and rebelled. Lucifer went to Michael and asked him to stand with him, but Michael refused. Under God's orders, Michael casts Lucifer out of Heaven. Out of anger against God, Lucifer somehow got past Gadreel and found a human woman; he corrupted and twisted her soul to create Lilith, the first demon. Though God replaced her with Eve, Lucifer still managed to corrupt her and Adam and thus taint humanity. Knowing that Lucifer was too dangerous for His creations, God then had Michael personally cast Lucifer into hell, creating Lucifer's Cage to hold him. In sorrow, God had Gadreel locked away in the dungeons of Heaven for his failure, then simply left Heaven and vanished. Season 4 God returns to Earth, and disguises himself as a prophet named Chuck. In this form, he was the author of the not so popular series "Supernatural". Sam and Dean Winchester discover him when they are assumed to be LARPing (Live Action Role Playing), and discover that the series includes every detail of their lives up to when Dean goes to Hell. They then find out that Chuck is writing his next book and go to see him- when they introduce themselves as Sam and Dean, Chuck shuts the door on them. The Winchesters demand how Chuck knows about their lives, eventually convincing him when they tell him their last names, something he never told anyone. Chuck then begins to apologize for what they've been through, believing himself to be a god who forced those things to happen to them; Dean and Sam eventually convince him otherwise, but are still unsure on how Chuck is tuned in to their lives. Chuck reveals that he had actually never stopped writing and just wrote himself into the story, and after getting a vision of Sam and Lilith, together, he calls the Winchesters and gives them the script of his latest unpublished book, which describes what he has seen of the upcoming Apocalypse. Later, Sam calls Chuck to the motel to see if he knows about the demon blood, which Chuck confirms, telling Sam that the story looks like everything will rest on Sam's shoulders. After Dean's failed attempts to stop Chuck's story, he confronts Chuck about it, and ends up threatening him. Castiel appears, stopping him, and tells Dean that Chuck is aprophet of the Lord - Chuck admits to dreaming about it, but hadn't thought it was real. Later Castiel reveals to Dean that all prophets have archangels tied to them, giving Dean the idea of bringing Chuck to their motel room to stop Lilith and Sam; when he does, Chuck's archangel descends to protect him, forcing Lilith to flee. After Sam and Dean leave, Chuck has a vision which he rushes to tell the boys but is stopped by Zachariah. In Lucifer Rising, Chuck finishes his manuscript page of "Supernatural - Lucifer Rising", and is seen ordering some girls for the night on the phone. He hangs up when he sees Castiel and Dean popping into his house, and is shocked, as he hadn't foreseen what was happening. Dean looks over the story for Sam's location and discovers he's at St. Mary's Convent; Chuck tells them this is not what's supposed to happen and is told they're making it up as they go. Raphael then arrives, forcing Castiel to send Dean alone to stop Sam; as Castiel waits for the archangel to appear, Chuck puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Season 5 In Sympathy for the Devil, he is seen when Dean and Sam go to Chuck's house to find Castiel. When they arrive Chuck attacks Sam with a plunger; he is amazed to see that Sam is alright, as in his last vision, Sam went "full on Vader" and his eyes turned black like a demon. Dean then asks Chuck where Castiel is, and the prophet tells them that thearchangel destroyed him. While Dean and Sam are talking, Chuck interrupts them saying that he can hear the angels talk, and Zachariah and two other angels then teleport inside Chuck's home. Zachariah attempts to get Dean to come with them after explaining that they need to strike now before Lucifer finds his vessel, but Dean refuses and banishes the three angels using a blood seal. ater, Chuck is seen speaking with Becky Rosen through a video web chat. He tells her that everything in his books are real and that he needs her to give Dean and Sam a message since he is being watched. When Becky finds the brothers, she tells them that Chuck's message is that he had a vision that Michael's sword is on Earth and that the angels lost it. Sam asks if Chuck knew where it was, but Becky says it's in a castle on top of a hill made up of 42 dogs, which made no sense to them. Dean later figured out that Chuck was referring to an business card his father had for Castle Storage in upstate New York on 42 Rover Hill. When Zachariah has them in a trap, God resurrects Castiel to help. Chuck also appears in The End, where he is a part of Future Dean's army. He first appears asking past Dean about supplies, and then later when future and past Dean are in the same room discussing plans. As the group heads out to fight against Lucifer, Chuck tells past Dean to horde toilet paper, as it'll come in handy when companies stop producing it. In The Real Ghostbusters, Becky steals his phone to trick Sam and Dean into coming to a "Supernatural" convention. There Chuck is a guest speaker and answers question about his novel, much to Sam and Dean's displeasure. Chuck is also crushing on Becky, who at the moment is crushing on Sam. Chuck also reveals at the convention that "Supernatural" will start publishing again. Sam and Dean try talk Chuck out of it, and Chuck responds by telling them he makes his living by writing these stories. Then it just so happens that the hotel is really haunted and Sam and Dean work to get rid of it; while Sam and Dean work, Chuck distracts everyone in the main hall from the fact there is really ghosts in the hotel. When the hotel manager gets annoyed, he attempts to leave and breaks the line of salt, forcing Chuck to use the mic stand to disperse the ghost. This impresses Becky and later on in the episode she 'breaks it off' with Sam. In Swan Song, Chuck narrates the story of the Winchesters' Impala; its history, and what it meant to Sam and Dean versus anyone else. Dean calls Chuck for the location of the final showdown of Lucifer and Michael, and despite the angels not wanting Chuck to see it, he tells Dean it'll be at noon in Stull Cemetery near Lawrence, Kansas. At the end of the episode, Chuck finishes his story and vanishes from his chair in a haze of white light. Beforehand, as God, Chuck resurrected Castiel once again, upgrading him to the rank of Seraphim. Fandom History Differences Appearance God's true visage has only been seen by few beings. The Horseman Death has seen God, as he has existed alongside God since nearly the beginning of time. Anna once mentioned that, out of all the Host of Heaven, only four of them have seen God; it is assumed she was referring to the archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. It is later revealed thatMetatron has also seen God, while writing down his Word, and Death has referred to conversations with God while talking to the Winchesters. Metatron also hinted that the angelGadreel, as God's most trusted angel, has seen God, as Metatron said, "You were God's most trusted. That's why He chose you to protect the garden." It was said that Dean's Amuletcan detect God's presence; however, Joshua thought otherwise, as it is believed God can only be found if he wants to. Often when God does intervene, it was done behind the scenes, without physical interaction. When God wanted to physically communicate with Sam and Dean he took the form of a prophet Chuck Shurley. It's unknown whether he simply looked like the real Chuck, used him as a vessel, or whether Chuck never existed until God decided to take on the form and act as a prophet. The Angels all knew of Chuck as a prophet, and none of them recognized him as God, although it's possible God simply implanted Chuck into their minds when he took on the form. Personality Two conflicting accounts of God's personality have been presented in the course of the show. The first presents him as a benevolent being. "He" was described as an authoritarian and was gruff over his assembly of angels, but "eminently fair" and just a bit of a sexist, according to Metatron. Metatron also claims that he personally made God laugh twice. He could be looked upon as righteous. After Sam falls into Lucifer's Cage, and the Apocalypse is averted, Chuck is seen smiling, implying that He believes in/created free will and doesn't want to simply order things to be the way He wants; He hopes that the humans and angels will willingly choose to save themselves. Despite unwilling to intervene more, God is not entirely indifferent; He saved Sam and Dean from Lucifer's presence, put them on that plane, resurrected Castiel (three seperate times), purified Sam of the demon blood at the time, and granted both Sam and Dean salvation in Heaven in spite of everything they had done, which was — according to Joshua — "more than he's intervened in a long time". Much like Death, it could be that God respects the natural order, and He's worried that if He intervenes the results could be catastrophic. The other view presents God as both irresponsible and neglectful. He abandoned the Leviathans in Purgatory rather than try and fix them or warn others of the danger they posed. After the Fall, He abandoned Heaven and the angels leaving an ill-prepared Michael in charge. He had Lucifer locked in a cage, but did not prevent demons from walking the Earth wrecking havoc. He does not see any major events as "his problem", including the Apocalypse. Castiel came to view his constant resurrections as a form of cruel punishment. He created the Word of God tablets to help humanity, but left them lying around on Earth where anyone could get them nearly preventing the weakness of the Leviathans being revealed. In season 9, Metatron claims that despite what the angels and the Winchesters were told, God didn't care about humans as much as believed; according to him, God doesn't even know the names of humans nor did He ever answer prayers. Eveand Raphael both thought God had abandoned His creations. Dean sums up His nature as being "Just another deadbeat dad with a bunch of excuses." Powers and Abilities As one of the most powerful beings in the universe, God possesses incalculable power. His power and intelligence is superior even to his superhuman angels. It is believed that God, like the Horseman Death, is one of the few individuals who can enter Lucifer's Cage without the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Castiel has even said that God is “''Strong enough to take on Lucifer – strong enough to stop the Apocalypse.” * '''Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, God's power is near infinite. As put byLucifer, "No one makes Dad do anything." Death even once stated that Castiel, powered with 30-40+ million souls from Purgatory, was no God. God has the ability to enter Lucifer's Cage without the Four Horsemen rings, as Dean Winchester incorrectly suspected it was God who got Sam Winchester out, although he has the "muscle" to do it. God is capable of creating anything. He also is credited as the creator of at least four worlds, three of which were spiritual realms/worlds. Among these is Heaven, a home for himself, his angels, and for worthy and noble human souls. In addition, He also created Purgatory and Hell to imprison His most dangerous creations, the Leviathansand Lucifer respectively. When he resurrected Castiel three times, he was able to completely rebuild both him and his vessel despite them being completely obliterated each time. The surface of His true power and potential has barely been scratched. * Immortality - God, as being one of the first supernatural entities to exist, is immortal. Age as well as any disease is powerless against him. With Death's possible destruction, the only one who might have the power to kill him is the Darkness. * Nigh-Omniscience - God possesses near absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence like his angels. He has unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of almost everything, including the future. Joshua once told the Winchesters that, "He knows already -- everything you want to tell him." God basically knows everything about everything. However, God's omniscience has been called into question several times. Death believes that God, like himself is so old, that he no longer remembers which of the two is older. Also, Metatron stated that God didn't know the names of the humans who worshiped him. Conversations with both Metatron and Death indicate God did not know Gadreel would fail and did not originally realize how dangerous the Leviathans would pose to his other creations until later. * Omnipresence - God can be everywhere in existence at once. Creations God created the universe and everything in it. These include: * Heaven: God's divine dominion, for noble and righteous souls, as well as angels. * Leviathans: The first and most rancorous beasts. * Purgatory: God's prison for monsters, specifically the Leviathans. * Archangels: The first and greatest of all celestial beings. * Angels: Collectively all celestials under this title that aren't archangels. The soldiers of God. * Earth: God's last masterpiece, according to Lucifer. * Humans: God's most beloved creations. * Souls: When God created humans he gave them a spiritual essence or a soul. * Hell: God's prison for evil souls, demons, and Lucifer. * Lucifer's Cage: God's prison specifically for Lucifer. * Mark of Cain: The lock and the key of the Darkness' prison Weaknesses * Death's Scythe - Death claims that he will use this scythe to reap God at the end of time. * Death - As literally death itself, he can kill God, and claimed that he eventually would. * The Darkness - As a Primordial Being older than God, it is most likely that the darkness can harm and even kill God. This is even further supported by God needing the aid of his archangels to fight in a terrible war against the Darkness. Headcanons Relationships References External Links Facebook Profile Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Deities